


Loki (Odinson?) (Laufeyson?) and Carrie(tta) White: An Island Misadventure With JARVIS

by PagesInTheLibrary



Series: The Story of Carrie White [2]
Category: Carrie - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A Sort of Truce, Acts of Kindness, Empathy, F/M, Gen, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagesInTheLibrary/pseuds/PagesInTheLibrary
Summary: The unexpected twist at the end of Book One leaves Carrie, Loki, and a JARVIS controlled Iron Man suit in a sticky situation. Carrie does her best to keep herself and Loki alive as the Avengers brainstorm to get them back.
Series: The Story of Carrie White [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter of the Interquel before Book Two. I hope you enjoy!

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Tony had already scooped up Scott Lang and the two men were now away from Stark Tower where everyone was losing their shit, hiding out in a ruined car.

 _Carrie_.

This was after the Battle of New York when the Space Stone and Mind Stone revived her. The kid should be in bed _resting_ , not pulled to God knew where with Loki and a JARVIS controlled suit that likely didn’t have much juice left.

“We fucked up.” Scott summed up his thoughts. “We need to get to Cap and the Hulk, we need to figure something out.”

He didn’t sound hopeful that there could be a workaround on this. Tony knew there was one though – they just needed to think.

Steve eventually showed up with the Scepter and they informed him of the bad news. He pressed his lips together and insisted that there had to be another way. Scott snapped, and said that there was no other way as he stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him.

“No, no, no! There are no other options! There’s no do overs! We’re not going anywhere else! We have one particle left, each! We use that, bye-bye, there’s no going home!”

“Yeah, well if we don’t try, then no one goes home.” Steve said stubbornly as Tony had a revelation.

“We need Hank Pym.” He said.

“He’s dead!” Scott said, the anger in his voice rough with grief. The Snap was something still new to him. The grief of everything lost would weld up suddenly, and without warning.

“Yeah, from 2018 and over – but not before.” Tony said intently. _This_ was the third option.

The other two men looked at each other.

“How would we find him?” Steve asked. “Do you know his location in this time?”

“Even if I did, I’m a Stark, he hasn’t met Lang yet, and – well you’re working with me so that will probably be enough for him to be a dick.” Tony said, thinking out loud. “I read S.H.I.E.L.D files though, from when he was still with them. We need to go to the 1970s. We'll have another shot at the Tesseract and can grab Pym particles on the way out.”

“This would be our last, _last_ chance.” Scott said grimly. There was hope in his eyes though.

“Yeah. Once we get all of this taken care of though we need to make sure Carrie doesn’t die.” Tony closed his eyes. The thought of the fuckups or near disasters she prevented being unleashed was horrifying.

“Agreed.” Steve said, sharing his thoughts. “When we return the Stones, we need to make sure she gets back.”

* * *

They landed on grass and it was dark out, dark enough she would have needed a flashlight to see if the Cube wasn’t glowing so intensely.

JARVIS didn’t hesitate and punched Loki hard in the face, as Carrie, still holding on tight to the Asgardian’s arms, pried his fingers from the Cube. When she realized he was attempting to active the it again Carrie used her powers to give Loki a clumsy mental slap. She needed to keep him from properly concentrating if there was any hope of snatching the Cube before he could activate it again.

She didn’t want to end up at the bottom of the ocean.

They eventually managed to wrangle the Tesseract from Loki; Carrie held it close to her chest as JARVIS held the God of Mischief down. Her chest hurt and all of her remaining energy was spent.

 ** _“This is not an ideal situation.”_** JARVIS commented. **_“You should not be exerting yourself and my power levels are low.”_**

Carrie just laid down on the grass and didn’t say anything for a moment.

“Can you, huh, call Tony?” She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that there had been an older Tony. Time travel was possible?

**_“I am – buzz – attempting.”_ **

Should she tell someone? It might be okay to ask JARVIS for advice, but Loki was here, and she didn’t want him knowing about older Tony. Especially with the Tesseract right here.

Older Tony had tried to take the Tesseract, so it stood to reason that it had something to do with why he was in this time. Aside from the reasons she already had, it was another incentive to keep the Cube safe.

She let it into her mind, upon feeling the poking and prodding at the edge of her consciousness. It cost her nothing and soothed the settling lethargy. Bit by bit she let the Tesseract pull her into a blue mist that pulled away like a fog to show her an image.

_It was Tony’s ruined penthouse, and he wasn’t alone. The other Avengers were inside, all tired and angry._

_“Can you track her through the suit JARVIS is using?” Steve asked. He was sitting on the couch, arms over his knees and mask drawn back._

_“He’ll send a distress signal but depending on how far away they are it’ll take time.” Tony was running a hand through his hair. “The suit he’s piloting is damaged and doesn’t have much juice left in it either.”_

_“We don’t even know if they’re still on Earth.” Bruce pointed out, rubbing his eyes. Out of everyone he looked the most haggard. His clothes appeared to be something he might have borrowed from Tony._

_“If I possessed the Tesseract, I could have returned to Asgard and had Heimdall search for them. Alas. . .” Thor trailed off._

_“We have the Scepter.” Agent Barton said. “Could that be used instead?”_

_“The Scepter’s talents are with the mind.” Thor sighed. “Would your people even return it if it was capable of locating Lady Carrie?”_

_“She’s high on S.H.I.E.L.D’s priority list.” Agent Romanoff said. “Likely to be bumped up after this. If we have a solid plan, I don’t think they’ll kick up a fuss.”_

_“And if they do, boo-hoo.” Tony muttered. He was scowling at his phone, furiously typing away._

_“What are you doing?” Agent Barton asked._

_“Calling up someone who might be able to find her.”_

_Steve looked up. “Might?”_

_“I don’t know if she’ll count with the thing that can track people with the speed we need. It’s very. . . specific.”_

_The voices began to fade, and Carrie was pulled back. The fog of blue light closed in on itself again and she returned to reality._

Carrie first realized that she was laying on stone instead of grass and there was orange light. She gazed around and saw the inside of a cave, rain softly falling outside. The Iron Man suit was sitting across from her, sparking here and there from damage, while Loki was tied up right next to it, with the suit between him and the exit.

 ** _“You have awakened.”_** JARVIS said.

“Yes. I’m sorry, how long was I. . . away?” Carrie asked.

 ** _“Approximately an hour.”_** JARVIS answered. **_“I believe we are still on Earth, but we were taken to an island. My systems have taken heavy damage, but I will try to communicate to Mr. Stark what I know of our location.”_** There was a pause. **_“My distress signal is not operational, and this suit will run out of power in 24 hours, even with my attempts to conserve energy.”_**

If she wasn’t found before then, she would be on her own with Loki. How would they eat? Was there any water here they could drink? She remembered from school that freshwater lakes were safe but what if this island didn’t have any.

“We’ll just have to hope then.” Carrie said softly. “Hope and pray.”

JAVRIS didn’t say anything at first.

**_“It would be best if you received more rest, Ms. White. I will stand watch.”_ **

Carrie nodded – and hesitated for a moment before walking over to the suit and laying down on its other side. She didn’t want to be alone, and the fire felt warmer here anyway.

If JARVIS was surprised, he didn’t say anything and let her rest.


	2. Carrie Survives Just Fine and Tony Asks For Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiday planning. Christmas is coming. Yeah! I'll try to post another chapter before Christmas but no promises. Welcome to the second chapter!
> 
> Carrie manages just fine.
> 
> Loki is getting a big helping of humble pie with a scoop of humiliation.
> 
> Tony finally gets through to someone who might be able to find Carrie the quickest.

When Carrie woke up it was to the smell of something cooking.

JARVIS had taken the initiative and caught some fish. They were done by the time the teenager roused herself from sleep. She flinched at how sore her body was but there wasn’t anything they could do about it.

Loki wrinkled his nose at the offering, but he was hungry and grudgingly ate it. JARVIS didn’t give him a chance to speak, stuffing the fish into his mouth with the stick it was cooked on. As soon as the last bite was swallowed, the silencer was back on.

Carrie made a note of it and ate her own fish in appreciative silence. Her mother had deprived her of food in the prayer closet, which could last days, so the teenager never developed into a picky eater. As she ate, JARVIS informed her of what he discovered about the island.

It wasn’t that big, to start – he estimated it would take her twenty-four hours of straight walking to get across to the other side. That said, the size was enough to foster a lake that reassured Carrie of one of her worst fears.

That left food, since the small cave they found was a suitable shelter. JARVIS was going to show her what was safe, and what wasn’t since it was unlikely the Avengers would be here before he shut down.

 ** _“There are rodents here that are safe for you to eat, provided they are thoroughly cooked.”_** JARVIS explained. **_“Some of the berries will kill you if you eat them, I will place markers to ensure you don’t pick them by accident.”_**

The food supply on the island was limited. Carrie knew she would have to get used to cooked fish for a while.

During the day, JARVIS taught her many things, including how to dig a “cathole” for whenever nature called.

Carrie was not looking forward to when Loki needed to use the bathroom. She would need to grab some of the leaves to create a screen. 

It was comforting to see the horror on Loki’s face when he realized it too. That would not be pleasant for either of them and it was a humiliation no matter how you looked at it. Perhaps she could use her powers? It would take almost nothing in effort.

They gathered food to last a couple of days. A huge turtle had left their shelf behind, and the AI controlled suit broke the top from the bottom to create two dishes for food.

Water holders were trickier but doable.

That night, Carrie and Loki sat on beds made of leaves and grass with long vines tying them together. JARVIS ripped off Loki’s cloak to repurpose, much to the God of Mischief’s indignation. Part of it was cut into strips for her hands, to put off blisters that would form. The rest would serve as a blanket unless needed otherwise.

Carrie was calmer now that they had supplies. While the former prince reacted to everything in a mixture of horror, indignation, and furious helplessness, Carrie was just happy to have food, water, and shelter.

Most importantly, there was a plan too. They could survive here for a while, and if Carrie recovered before the team found them, she could figure out how to send a message.

JARVIS gave her some last instructions, away from Loki before they settled in for the night and Carrie fell asleep watching him act as a lookout.

The metal was cold to the touch the next day, but the teenager refused to dwell and started her day writing in the sand. She needed to figure out how much she and Loki should eat each day and how much water they could drink. Everything in their supplies needed to last as long as possible.

The Cube never left her side.

In the end, she decided one meal a day was the safest measure. Half a canteen of water a day would have to be enough too.

The teenager explained this plan to Loki, out of courtesy and because she needed someone other than the Cube to speak to.

Loki was the picture of frustrated anger as he sullenly glared at her. He was a relatively pragmatic man and knew Carrie wasn’t going to free him. This was something the prince would just have to put up with.

The Iron Man suit had its own usefulness too.

Carrie was able to use her powers to a certain degree without feeling like she was being punched in the head afterward. She used this to help pry apart the armor and force some metal into the rough shape of a bowl. The other pieces she either sharpened or bent into other shapes that could be useful to her.

One sharp piece of metal was tied to a long stick and Carrie practiced fishing, most of the food JARVIS helped her gather had been edible greens or berries. They needed meat and the protein it would give them. The Tesseract was tied in a sling against her chest like a baby from a piece of Loki’s cloak.

It took her a few hours, but she managed to grab some fish. The sky was starting to turn orange, so the teen returned to the cave.

Loki was glaring at Carrie pointedly when she returned, frustrated and humiliated as she took him to the cathole. She didn’t untie his hands and instead used her powers to push his pants up and down. It didn’t take much energy and Carrie was able to do this with a nice giant leaf that obscured what she definitely did not need to see. It was big enough to reach his waist, much to her relief.

They had fish soup for dinner. It was on the bland side, but better than tasting awful. The berries helped. Carrie fed Loki first not giving him a chance to speak in between sips from the bowl, and then saw to her own hunger.

Once that was done, Carrie started to tell stories.

She knew Loki was the enemy and was guilty of many horrible things. Carrie would have done horrible things herself though, if not for SHIELD. She wouldn’t have regretted it either.

Carrie told him about herself (she was careful not to speak of her powers in too much detail) and what her life was like back in Chamberlain. She spoke about her mother and how much time had passed since Carrie last spoke to her. Carrie admitted that the distance was a blessing but a bitter one.

Loki listened.

There was no one but the two of them on this island and she needed to stay sane. Just talking to the prince helped Carrie’s nerves. Perhaps she would regret this after they were found, but right now the teenager needed this.

* * *

The time it took to get a hold of the man he was looking up was annoying. Normally Tony would see this as no biggie since he had called in last minute, but with the current shitstorm every minute felt like an hour.

Romanoff and Barton were getting their injuries checked out more thoroughly by SHIELD docs – Tony, at JARVIS’ behest, allowed his AI to scan him. There was nothing life threatening but he would be very sore tomorrow.

That was all he needed to know. Tony couldn’t waste his time being checked over by doctors when every minute counted.

Thor and Bruce lingered in the background as the monitor came to life before them.

Charles Francis Xavier, also known as Professor X and the founder of the Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters private school. A mutant with unparalleled telepathic abilities and leader of the X-Men.

Wait. Crap. Did Carrie knock him out of that number one spot? Tony wasn’t sure. Did being able to talk to alien artifacts count as powerful or just a skill any telepath could manage with training?

“Mr. Stark,” Xavier nodded his head. He was older than Tony but didn’t look it. One could tell he wasn’t exactly young, but a precise age was hard to place and Tony didn’t understand why his thoughts were going there. He needed coffee.

“Hi Mr. X.” Tony and Xavier knew of each other and even spoken . . . twice, once? The older man had known Howard Stark too, if only in a professional sense, but wasn’t a reoccurring house guest. “I need a favor.”

“Is that so? How could I help you?” Xavier asked.

“Look. You’ve seen the news by now and know about the colossal “we’re doomed” scenario Earth just avoided. Everything is contained now but we’re missing a member and you might be able to find her. I’m not sure if your. . . Cerebo? I’m not sure if she’ll count with it but the kid was just resuscitated like an hour before she was snatched, and we need to find her yesterday.”

It was quiet for a moment as the old mutant processed Tony’s words.

“This would have to do with _that_ young girl, yes?”

“Yea. Carrie. She was tested for the X-gene and came up negative, but. . .”

“She is still a telepath.” Looks like Mr. X had his own way of getting information. Three guesses as to how he managed that and the first two don’t count. Tony wondered if there really was a girl who could walk through walls like the rumor mill mumbled and promptly filed the question away for later.

He needed coffee. Food. A nap. Maybe ~~definitely~~ a shower and not all in that order.

“I will see what I can do. That being said, I would like to speak to her. Ms. White is far too powerful to go without training and there are people here she should meet.”

“I agree with the whole training part. We can hash something out once we get the kid back.” Tony didn’t give a damn about any hissy fits Fury or the WSC would throw. 

“Agreed. Rest now, Anthony. My team will find her.”

Wait, what?

“I’m going to –“

“You and your team have just fought off an alien invasion. You need to rest and recover. I will see to her safe return.”

Tony wanted to argue, but he saw Bruce motioning for him to accept the offer. He and Thor looked so tired, as ragged as Tony felt. He swallowed and reluctantly nodded. “Ok. I’m gonna send you some information you’ll need. She wasn’t alone.”

 _Please. Please be alive._ He prayed as the monitor went blank, the data transmitting.

* * *

Charles Xavier didn’t waste any time and maneuvered his wheelchair to the door. He felt Jean coming up behind him as he went down the hall and didn’t object to the mental nudge – a request for conversation.

 _“Professor. Carrie is the one we felt a month ago, isn’t she?”_ Jean asked, walking by his side. _“That cry for help.”_

_“She must be. Rachel should be informed, please bring her down to the Cerebo Chamber. Even if our suspicions are incorrect, she was the most sensitive to that call. She may have an easier time locating the poor girl than us.”_

Jean nodded and went to retrieve the child as her mentor took the elevator down below.

Charles worried about what state Carrietta White would be in when they found her. The information Anthony sent revealed that the person responsible for the invasion was with her along with the artifact used to open the portal the army came through in the first place.

A powerful, traumatized, telepath alone with a manipulator and source of power that had barely been scratched. It was a recipe for disaster. He prayed they were still on Earth or there was little hope of preventing the possible devastation this could bring.

He was at the chamber's floor now.

Cerebo opened its doors for him and Xavier entered. The time to brood was over, now was the time to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. I might change the title later.
> 
> Also, the reason JARVIS with Tony can't give Carrie's location is because the damage the suit suffered meant not everything made it through. That and JARVIS knows its an island and almost 100% sure she's on Earth - those two facts, nothing more.


	3. Two Warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Here is the third chapter, I hope your Christmas Eves are going well.
> 
> Merry Christmas to all!

Carrie’s right wrist was hurting, and so was her arm, still rough from the healing burns. It wasn’t something she could do much about but try to keep them clean and use the arm as little as possible.

She had tried her best to ignore it the first two days on the island – and it worked surprisingly well, though that was probably because of all the adrenaline in her system and being near the Tesseract.

The deep ache of her injuries was becoming harder to ignore now. Carrie always had to be cautious when she moved and tried not to let her thoughts linger on the very real possibility of infection.

There wasn’t _anything_ she could do about it. Carrie kept telling herself that, but it did little to erase the anxiety as two days turned into four.

A silver lining to their wait was that Loki seemed to mellow out as their stay dragged on. Carrie still knew better than to free him, and he knew better than to ask her to, but the indignation and anger was snuffed out. The disgraced prince, by all accounts, accepted that these were his living conditions for the foreseeable future. He also redirected his energy into something more useful than wallowing in self-pity and actively helped her out within the limitations his bindings allowed.

He was a better cook than her and after making sure his chain wouldn’t catch on the pot or fire, was able to make tastier meals than Carrie did. Loki would also carry water of his own violation to the cave when she went to grab some, so she didn’t have to make another trip. He carved rough spoons, big and small, from spare wood with one of the sharp pieces of metal from the Iron Man suit. She told stories at night before they went to sleep. His overall appearance improved too - the paleness was gone, as was the dark circles under his eyes. The ex-prince's mind felt somewhat calmer.

It was oddly. . . peaceful.

Until it wasn’t.

Carrie’s burn injuries became infected, and she found it harder and harder to keep going. A fever started to settle in, and she knew her survival depended on whether Loki decided to help her or not. She saw no reason to let them both die and understood he wasn’t the most moral of people. In her condition, she couldn’t properly protect the Tesseract and he knew it.

The fever eventually consumed her, and Carrie didn’t bother getting up from her bed of leaves on the fifth day. She heard Loki walk around the cave, felt the flare of the Tesseract’s power and then the teenager couldn’t feel his presence anymore.

This wasn’t the way Carrie would have wanted to die – she just hoped the fever killed her before hunger did. Her mother had habitually starved her so it might take even longer than usual to die of starvation. Either way, she grimly acknowledged actually dying would take a few days if her teammates didn’t find her before then.

The day worn on and the teenager’s stomach growled harshly. She managed to nibble on some of the berries she collected yesterday, but the _desire_ to eat was nonexistent.

Then Loki came back. Everything was in a hazed and the girl could only sense him nearby, but there was no doubt he returned.

He didn’t offer an answer and she didn’t ask him for one, but then her fever suddenly broke and she realized she was on something much softer than her leaf bed.

A mattress. He’d brought her a mattress complete with bedframe to sleep in. She wondered if he planned to ransom her for his freedom or would deliver her to his boss. Carrie couldn’t think of any other reason on why he didn’t just take her to a hospital and leave.

She had been facing the cave wall when she woke up, and turned so she could ask Loki what he was up to –

Only it wasn’t him sitting in a simple wooden chair by the bed. It was Steve “Captain America” Rogers.

 _Older_.

There were lines of stress in his face and heartbreak in his eyes, but his posture relaxed when he saw that she was awake.

“Carrie.” He said quietly.

“Mr. Rogers.” She wasn’t sure what else to call him.

He smiled.

“Just Steve is fine Carrie.”

She hesitated but ultimately had to ask. “Where is Loki? I felt him here.”

Steve, to her surprise, didn’t frown. His answer was rather calm.

“Where he needs to be. I’m just watching over you while he makes sure the X-Men get your location _now_.” Seeing her questioning gaze, he elaborated. “Tony, he, uh, called them for help finding you. They’re close to locating you on their own but we’re speeding things up. You need medical attention.”

Carrie didn’t miss how he stumbled over Tony’s name and thought of Older Tony.

“The older Tony that I met – are you with him?”

The World War II veteran swallowed, the heartbreak stealing his voice for a moment. “Yeah. We had a mission to get the Tesseract and Scepter in this time as part of a plan to save our world. Tony, the one from my time, was unlucky so it took some creativity to solve that problem. I’m here to return everything – the Scepter is already back where it belongs, and the Tesseract will be too. You’re the only one left. You shouldn’t have been sent to this island at all, you should be recovering in Stark Tower. We had to make sure you got back safe.”

Oh.

Carrie looked at Steve for a long moment, taking in the signs of grief, and softly said. “He’s dead, isn’t he?”

Steve took a moment to respond. “We lost a lot of people. He was one of them.”

She closed her eyes.

“Carrie, listen to me.” She opened them again and Steve continued. “We may have altered your timeline too much. The future that we came back from may not happen – or it will, and you might not be able to undo it the same way. I wasn’t sure how much I should tell you, or if I should tell you anything at all but someone approached me when I returned to this time. They told me they were making sure things happened the way they needed to – so that the loop could be closed.”

The loop?

“I’m supposed to give you two warnings.”

Carrie shifted as Steve seemed to gather himself, she could see him mentally picking out the words as his expression shifted with thought.

“The first one is that Thanos is coming. Thor will know what that means. The second is that HYDRA isn’t gone, they’re watching SHIELD’s every move and need to be taken care of or you’ll be ill equipped for the first danger.”

HYDRA? It sounded familiar. Carrie nodded to show she understood. “Who should I tell?”

“I’m not supposed to tell you that.” Steve looked regretful. "I don't even know."

“Okay.” Carrie looked at her hands – the right one’s wrist and arm was bandaged and bound. “Why did you let Loki go with the Tesseract?”

“Its supposed to happen.” Steve shrugged. “The person brought us together and explained why we needed to listen to them. Loki didn’t look too bothered about giving up the Tesseract though.”

That was. . . odd.

The next hour was quiet, Steve gave her some water and food (oatmeal!) before taking his leave. It was sad and a relief to see him go – the silence had been so awkward, filled with things he couldn’t say but clearly wanted to. He assured her that the X-Men would be arriving shortly.

Half an hour after his leave, Carrie heard an aircraft outside. She felt people.

 _“Hello?”_ She called out, cautiously.

 _“Hello.”_ It was a woman’s voice, pleasant and comforting. She didn’t sound too much older than Carrie though. _“Mr. Stark asked us to find you. We’re here to take you to the Institute for treatment.”_

_“Okay.”_

“ _We’re sending someone down to get you. He doesn’t look like most people, but he won’t hurt you. Promise.”_

Then Carrie felt someone abruptly appear outside her cave.

What? There hadn’t been any Tesseract energy. . .

“Carrietta White?” It was a boy’s voice, maybe a bit older than her. There was a notable accent, but she was still able to understand him clearly.

“I’m here!” Carrie felt so sore, worn out, and beaten, but pushed herself up from the bed.

The newcomer entered the cave and Carrie felt her eyes widen. He was _blue_. Blue from head to toe with fangs, yellow eyes and a tail. An actual tail!

Her mother would be screeching if she were here, armed with a knife and yelling about sinners and demons.

Yet Carrie didn’t feel remotely threatened by him. If this had happened back in Chamberlain, his appearance might have made her hesitant, but it wasn’t. She had stalled the Hulk, barely escaping that disaster with her life and spoken to him afterwards as a friend. She fought a robot army.

His appearance was a surprise, but nothing that could intimidate her. . . and his smile was friendly, reassuring even. The shade of deep blue was lovely too.

Wait. What?

Carrie pressed her lips together and decided to open her mouth before the silence could get awkward. The X-Men (or was it X-Man?) had kept his distance, apparently waiting for her to give the okay that he could come closer.

“Uh, what’s your name?” Carrie asked.

“You can call me Nightcrawler.” He approached her, still smiling. “You’ve caused quite a stir, Ms. White.”

“Call me Carrie,” She said automatically before blushing. “Wait. I’ve done what?”

“Ah, beside the Battle of New York there is that psychic call you sent out last month.” His expression was one of sympathy as she realized what he was saying. “Many telepaths heard that call.”

Carrie could feel her mortification growing, her cheeks flushed red. “I’m sorry?”

“There is nothing to apologize for and it was just that one time.” Nightcrawler assured her. “Don’t worry, my team will take you to the man who can explain everything to you. Ready to go?”

She nodded, curious to see how he had gotten outside the cave so suddenly.

He took the last step to the bed and scooped her up in his arms. Carrie automatically grabbed the front of his uniform with her left hand as he turned away from the bed.

“Brace yourself.” He warned. “My teleportation can be disorienting the first couple of times.”

They left the cave behind.


	4. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pre-New Year's Eve chapter!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this. Surprise at the end!

Carrie stared at the remains of the Iron Man suit JARVIS had piloted. When Nightcrawler got them both on the plane ~~?~~ she quickly realized that leaving the suit on the island was probably a bad idea. Her rescuer agreed and left Carrie with his teammates, before returning to the island to retrieve it.

There was a pretty redhead – Jean Grey, the girl whose voice Carrie had heard in her head. She was wearing a full body dark suit with a jacket over it. There was also a rough looking man dressed in a full body spandex suit too that only left his arms and bottom half of his face exposed. He hadn’t shaved for some time.

The fourth and final passenger was also blue, like Nightcrawler, but no tail. The hair on his head and his facial hair was a bit lighter than the rest on his body. Much like the other man he was wearing a suit with no foot coverings and left his arms exposed. His expression, in contrast to Nightcrawler’s easy going charm, was one of gentleness and calm. Carrie got a feeling of sophistication from him too.

When Nightcrawler returned with the suit, they left the island. Their ship (a plane, actually, called a Blackbird but they referred to it as the X-Jet) turned in the sky, and flew back in the direction it came from. They didn’t bother to land on the island itself since Nightcrawler was able to get to Carrie easily.

The second blue man introduced himself as Henry McCoy but preferred to be called Hank. He asked to look over Carrie’s injuries and she gave permission, which was when the questions started.

Loki, apparently, had approached them directly, and by “directly” they meant by appearing inside the jet without warning decked in full armor.

Drama queen. Carrie couldn’t help but think and cringed when Hank confirmed Loki was holding the Tesseract at the time.

“He liked talking a lot.” The unnamed man grunted.

“Indeed.” Hank said dryly.

The ex-prince gave them Carrie’s location, with the excuse that he still needed her alive, which was technically true, given the time loop. Carrie told them so.

She was a bit hesitant to do so, but the X-Men weren’t really afflicted with SHIELD and definitely not the Avengers, and Jean could read minds and probably tell if Carrie was lying. Honestly was likely the best policy here.

“I hate time travel.” The man pulled his mask down, revealing large sideburns like Hank’s, wild dark hair, and steely eyes.

“This sounds like something that won’t be a problem anytime soon.” Jean put in from where she was at the pilot seat. “Whoever has to close the loop will probably have to wait until everything is over to know what to say and not to say.”

“Hopefully.” Nightcrawler sighed.

Hank took a look at Carrie’s burns and determined that they were healing, though the salve used to treat it was unfamiliar to him. Her various bruises and aches were also healing well.

“Given what Mr. Stark told us, I’m concerned about your heart but that can wait until we get back to the Institute.” He commented. “I suggest you just rest.”

Carrie had spent a long time sleeping, but apparently, she was still tired. The teen fell asleep easily in her seat, worn out by the excitement.

* * *

Tony was sipping coffee when JARVIS dropped the news.

_**“Ms. White has been rescued and is at Professor Xavier’s school.”** _

It was a near thing – the still hot drink sloshed over the side of the mug and onto his shoes rather than spilling all over his front. Good thing too. The last thing he needed to worry about was burning the shit out of himself.

“Thanks J.” Tony wiped at his shoe with a napkin hastily as he pressed the comm button for everyone to get their assess to the living room. Since the Tower was still trashed, the billionaire was housing the team at one of his houses outside New York while they waited for news.

“What about Loki and the Tesseract?” He asked, setting the mug down on the table.

_**“I’m afraid both are no where to be found.”** _

Shit.

He could already feel the headache forming. “Great, another game of hide and seek to look forward to.”

“You don’t sound happy.” Barton commented as he walked inside, followed by Romanoff and everyone else. The entire team, even Thor, were dressed in more comfortable everyday clothes of jeans and t-shirts. That said, Tony had no doubt that both SHIELD agents had handy little gizmos under their clothes. Thor was Thor and Bruce had the Hulk on call, so it made no difference to them.

“They found the kid.” He didn’t beat around the bush. “Loki is gone and so is the Tesseract.”

“Damn it.” Barton shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Romanoff looked grim and Thor seemed resigned. Steve just sat down at the couch and brooded.

“How was Carrie?” Bruce asked. “Any additional injuries?”

JARVIS took that question.

_**“The data sent indicates nothing beyond the damage she incurred before the separation. Her heart is of some concern, so she has been put on bed rest. Ms. White is understandably exhausted and has spent most of her time sleeping now that she isn’t concerned with survival. The island was away from any known sea routes.”** _

Should they even move her at this point, after everything? It would probably be better for the kid to stay put at the school for now and rest. Tony could always have her moved later when she was stronger. He hoped she didn’t take it the wrong way when he suggested it.

Plus, the school was filled with kids like Carrie who Professor X would not tolerate treating each other like shit. God knew she needed some positive experiences with kids her age and adults who could be half-way competent in child rearing. Tony and his fellow Avengers didn’t know the first thing about helping abused kids and had too much of their own baggage to properly help Carrie. That was not even getting into the mess of finding Loki again and dealing with the Battle of New York’s aftermath.

He needed something stronger than coffee.

In the end, the team semi-suited up and went to the school to see Carrie. They should at least visit her in person before they tried to figure out what was next.

* * *

Carrie was still asleep when they landed. Instead of waking her up, someone carried her – she was barely aware. After everything she could finally rest and wasn’t about to let that go. There were soothing touches in her hair and gentle nudges at her mind that she sleepily responded to. Eventually Carrie was put into a warm bed and she went back into a deep sleep.

When the teen woke up, she wasn’t alone, by her bedside was a bald white man in a wheelchair, reading a book. He smiled at her as he put a bookmark in the pages to hold his place.

“Hello Ms. White.” Carrie couldn’t tell how old he was, probably older or around the same age as the time traveling Tony. “How do you feel?”

“Better.” Carrie said, she tried to sit up, and was forced to abandon that course of action when the room spun. “Uh, semi-better.”

“You’ve been through quite an ordeal. Your immediate future is going to be filled with a lot of bedrest.” His smile was kind. “I am Professor Xavier, and this is my school.”

“Tony mentioned you.” She swallowed. “You take care of kids who need your help. Kids like me.”

“Yes.” Professor Xavier said. “The children in my care have a variety of powers brought on by the X-gene. Many of the staff also possess the mutation and came here for a place they could work safely and without fear.”

“Agent Romanoff said that I tested negative for that.”

“Yes, you did.” He confirmed. “You are still a very powerful telepath who just came into her powers. I believe Nightcrawler mentioned that call for help you sent?”

Carrie blushed. “Yes.”

“That is nothing to be ashamed about, but there is cause for concern. You were able to send that call very far without experience – I cannot stress how much raw power such an act with _need_ to make up for that lack of experience. SHIELD got to you before we could – though given what would have happened otherwise, it is a fortunate thing.”

She looked away. The girl could remember what Tony said – that the Professor would be more concerned with getting her help than anything else. She didn’t think he disapproved of her but saw her as a half-wild dog that needed to be tamed or put down.

 _“That is not true.”_ At Carrie’s startled look, Professor X elaborated out loud. “Your distress is amplifying your thoughts. I did not intend to hear but you were. . . thinking quite loudly.”

“Are you the only telepath here?” Carrie asked, praying for a yes.

“No, there are others. Do not worry though – this room is shielded so they cannot hear your mind beyond it.”

“Oh.” Carrie was surprised, but she supposed she shouldn’t be. Professor X probably had a lot of students with this power – the rooms would let them keep some measure of privacy until they could control it. “So, do you want to teach me? Director Fury mentioned that he was going to call you eventually.”

“I would like to give you training, yes.” Professor X confirmed. “That is not the only reason, however. Tell me, Ms. White, what do you know of your father?”

“Uh, he died when I was small.” Carrie said, but frowned, and added with some reluctance. “But that’s what Mama told me. I . . . now I’m not so sure. Mama and Dad wanted a marriage free of sin and promised to never have sex, but he came home drunk one night. . .”

She trailed off, looked away, and continued. “Mama became pregnant with me. From what I remember overhearing in Chamberlain, she got worse after that, more violent. I wouldn’t be surprised if he just left. Is he still alive? Is that why you’re asking?”

“He died years ago, but not at the time your mother told you.” Professor Xavier shifted in his chair. “Ms. White, he fathered another daughter with a different woman. You have a younger sister, and she is attending my school.”

Carrie blinked slowly, once, twice.

“I’m sorry?”

“You have a younger sister, her name is Rachel Lang. She possesses the same powers as you do. Her mother had schizophrenia and was committed. Rachel was ultimately sent here by relatives to get the training she needs.”

She felt numb.

“Ms. White?” Professor Xavier said gently.

“Is she waiting for me to see her?” Carrie asked. It felt like her mouth was moving on its own.

“She knows you are here but not that you are awake.” The professor explained. “Rachel was very sensitive to the call you sent out and was able to help track you. She is in lessons right now but is likely to ask after you when they end. That won’t be for a couple of hours.”

“Sir.” Carrie didn’t know what she was feeling, just that it was a lot. There was an urge to cry, but she didn’t know why. She had a _sister_.

“You need time to process this?” He asked. There was no judgment in his voice. Carrie nodded.

“I’ll leave you to take it all in.” His wheelchair turned to the door. “Beast will be here in an hour with something to eat and to check on your injuries. If you need anything just press that button by the lamp.”

There was, indeed, a shiny red button by the lamp, set in a metal box that had a wire running into the wall. She nodded.

He finally left and the door closed softly behind him.

Carrie listened to the sound and stared at the ceiling.

She had a _sister_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrie is happy to find out she has a sister. . .
> 
> but also scared because she doesn't know the first thing about being a big sister.
> 
> She'll be okay, she just needs time to process that yes, she has a sister. No, her only family isn't locked up for being crazy, and abusive, and someone she is afraid of.
> 
> Also note, I did some research for the X-Men and learned at various times that their identities were public or secret. I decided that in this verse, the adult members of the team have semi-public identities that are not widely known and the school is fairly isolated. The younger team members are encouraged to keep it a secret until they are adults. Nightcrawler uses a hologram projector to get around in public, but is not overly concerned about his secret identify, he is likely to tell Carrie his real name soon. Beast is the same for similar for reasons. Jean has her own reasons. Logan is Logan, from what I remember he isn't too concerned with keeping the mask up in the presence of strangers if he feels it isn't necessary.


	5. Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This chapter is a bit on the short side. Also, warnings! This chapter will bring up some parts of Carrie's hellish childhood so. . . yeah. Just giving you a warning.

Rachel was a serious, solemn child. Only ten years old, her feet barely reaching the carpeted floor from where she sat by Carrie’s bed.

The older girl took her new sister in. She could see some similarities – at least she thought so – in the face. Especially the eyes, they both had the shape and color of their father’s eyes.

There were differences though – Rachel’s hair was black and curly in contrast to Carrie’s wavy blonde. Her features were sharp in comparison to the older teen’s softer and rounder features. The young girl was skinny and while Carrie had shed some weight during her month with SHIELD, she still couldn’t be called slender.

More importantly, Rachel didn’t have that air of defeat and invisible scars that Carrie held, instead being very self-assured and quietly determined. It was a relief not to see any especially dark secrets hidden in those solemn eyes, or echoes of old hurts in how she sat.

They hadn’t spoken past soft (Carrie) and curt (Rachel) helloes. The silence wasn’t unkind, but it was awkward.

Carrie finally decided to make a move and tentatively nudged Rachel’s mind – if speaking out loud was too much, maybe this would be better.

Rachel responded immediately, looking up at her as she opened up her own mind. The sisters avoided going too deep into each other’s private selves and skimmed the surface to get a sense of one another. Carrie especially, held onto caution tightly as she was only self-taught and didn’t want to hurt Rachel by accident.

Her younger sister was a strong-willed person, “tough as nails” as Tony and Agent Barton would put it. There was nervousness though, and a sense of loneliness with cautious hope. Isolation in abundance.

Carrie pulled away when Rachel began to come upon her childhood memories. She would very much rather die than let the girl see those. That said, Rachel had gotten a glimpse but thankfully it wasn’t anything too brutal. Just Mama smacking her across the face a lot.

“Did she hurt you a lot?” Rachel asked.

Carrie didn’t know how much Professor Xavier or the other adults looking after the girl let her see of the news on Chamberlain. Probably not a lot, if Rachel really meant what she was asking – the reporters had gone into detail about Carrie’s home and school life. Many people commented that on paper it read like a psychological horror novel.

It was still very strange, to see people she never met being horrified and angry on her behalf.

“Yes.” She didn’t want to lie to her sister. “Mama was very sick.”

“You’re trying to make excuses for her.” Rachel said bluntly. “My mom is sick too, but she never hurt me. She scared me sometimes but never on purpose, and never hit me.”

“Is she getting better?” Carrie wanted to avoid her mother now. She knew what her mama had done wasn’t right and she couldn’t honestly say she missed the woman. That said, Margaret White was genuinely mentally unwell. Carrie couldn’t help but feel it was somewhat unfair to completely hate her. There was a tangled mess of love and hate and resentment for everything. Margaret had taken so much from her – and yet been the only person in Carrie’s life who wouldn’t leave her. Perhaps kill her one day, but never leave.

That truth was twisted, she knew, and why Carrie hadn’t shared it with Dr. Kurt yet. She might never.

“Yes.” Rachel said, sensing the chaos in her older sister’s head. “I visit her sometimes, she’s always happy to see me.”

Carrie’s mother would likely throw a fit at her appearance and slap her silly if they met again. The teenager was cleaner and wore clothes that actually fit her _and_ looked nice, if a bit old fashion, to other people.

“That’s good.”

It was quiet again, but the silence was more of a shy one this time.

“Do you like games?” Rachel asked. “I know you probably didn’t play much but have you tried any since the Prom?”

“I like tic-tac-toe. I can play Uno too.” Carrie said. “I usually watch documentaries and the history channels while I sew to catch up on what I missed.”

“Sew?” The dark-haired girl asked.

“I sew most of my clothes.” The blonde said. “I made my prom dress.”

What followed was many questions on how Carrie made her clothes. Rachel’s expression opened, became inquisitive and bright. The ice was officially broken.

Carrie answered as best she could – her mother had taught her how to sew, not just clothes, but also injuries since she didn’t trust hospitals.

It was a blessing too, for the times Margaret sliced open her skin with a knife and Carrie had to stitch it up herself. The first few attempts left some rough scars that made her SHIELD doctors press their lips together when she apologized but practice makes perfect and Carrie improved. The more recent cuts had healed much better.

She left that part out. It would only upset Rachel and ruin the very nice conversation they were having.

At some point, Hank arrived, carrying a tray of food with him. Rachel pushed herself off her chair to help the older mutant with the door.

“Thank you, Rachel.” Hank said, smiling as he set the tray down on a table by the door. “I hope the two of you are getting along.”

“She sews her own clothes.” Rachel said seriously. Her eyes were still solemn but there was a lightness to it now.

“Oh, is that so?” He patted her head and looked to Carrie. “That’s an impressive skill. Not many teenagers know how to do that nowadays.”

“It’s calming.” Carrie said. “I always feel better afterwards.”

Hank’s appearance meant that Rachel needed to leave and get her own dinner. She looked unsure for a moment before walking over to the bed and taking Carrie’s hand in her own.

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” She promised.

“Please.” Carrie smiled. “Come whenever you want.”

It was silent for a few minutes after the younger girl left as Hank set up the tray for Carrie to have her dinner in bed. She observed him closely, there was something on his mind.

Sure enough, he spoke up as he laid the tray onto the fold out table.

“The Avengers have been notified about your arrival. They should be here tomorrow.”

Carrie frowned. She had lost the Tesseract – they might not be very happy with her right now. The teen told the older mutant so.

“I doubt that the Tesseract is what they are most concerned about.” Hank commented. “They may very well not relish needing to track it down again, but you are alive and safe. I’m sure that is what will matter most to them.”

She bit her lip. There was a surety in her that there would be no beatings or closet time for losing the Tesseract from SHIELD or the Avengers. That had been one of the very first things Coulson had insistently drilled into her after the First Incident when she took orders to stay in her room too literally. Two of the Avengers were SHIELD agents, Tony was Tony, Bruce was Bruce, and Thor seemed too honorable to ever resort to such measures.

Wait. Coulson.

In everything that had happened from her capture, to the battle, and then separation, he slipped to the wayside in her thoughts. There was a coldness to her realization though, that Carrie couldn’t explain.

Hank was still in the room – there was a rotating schedule, someone was always either in the room with her or outside the door. Carrie was confused at first, until Jean explained that with Loki still at large, no one wanted to risk him snatching her again. The unnamed man in the X-Jet, who Carrie learned was Logan, or “Wolverine”, had been outside the door while she and Rachel talked. He was gone now since it was Hank’s turn.

“Hank. Do you know what happened to a SHIELD agent named Phil Coulson? He looked after me when I got to SHIELD.”

He had settled into the chair, ready to read a newspaper, and paused.

“I don’t know.” Hank admitted. “I can ask the Professor for you in the morning. Mr. Stark gave him a quick summary of the events leading up to your capture and the aftermath. The file might include what happened to your caretaker.”

“Thank you.” Carrie turned her attention to her meal, unable to ignore the queasy uneasiness in her tummy. There was just so much dread at the thought of Phil, like something bad had happened. She tried not to think about it.

It was all she could think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrie has that gut feeling Phil is gone but doesn't want to admit it.
> 
> Margaret White will come up in Carrie's thoughts often as she gets to know her sister. She can't help but make comparisons between their lives - the mentally ill mothers, mostly, and being outcasts - and yet how differently they were treated.


	6. Preparations and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Life happened. Here is the last chapter of Loki and Carrie's short misadventure.

It was a relief to see them. The entire team looked haggard and wrung out – except for Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff, but they probably had a lot of practice in hiding fatigue.

Tony sat at the end of her bed, Bruce on the chair, everyone else stood to the other side of her bed. There was a moment of silence as they all took each other in. Carrie decided to break the ice.

“How is everyone?” Carrie asked softly, thinking of the news Hank had apologetically brought her just two hours ago. Phil was dead, and so many others. She couldn’t help but think back to all the faces she’d grown accustomed to seeing over the last month and wonder how many of them she would never see again.

“Been better.” Tony admitted. “Reindeer Games hasn’t popped up yet so we’re in the middle of getting our shit together and trying to find him. You?”

“I couldn’t get out of this bed if I wanted to.” Carrie admitted. Her body was so sore and weak. She could make it to the bathroom on her own, but the activity left her exhausted. Jean, and a younger girl around her age called Kitty had taken to helping her when she needed to bathe. It was embarrassing but Carrie couldn’t deny the necessity and her energy levels went up and down. “So many things tire me out.”

“Getting dragged to a deserted island with only Loki for company after being resuscitated will do that.” Bruce sighed. “You’re going to be in that bed for a while.”

“I’ve been told that a lot.” Carrie agreed ruefully.

“Lady Carrie, my brother did you no further harm on that island, did he?” Thor asked, looking concerned.

“No.” She reassured. “JARVIS made sure all his restraints were good and he actually started helping out with food after the first few days. I think he was pretty upset about his clothes though.”

The teen could recall the God of Mischief’s subdued dismay as his emerald and gold robes were smeared with dirt, torn at, and became stiff from saltwater. Loki definitely came across as a guy who was proud of his looks and considered clothing oneself an art that needed to be perfected. His once crisp and elegant robes being slowly whittled away at must have gnaw at him badly.

Thor smiled wryly. “Ah yes. He has always been vain. I am surprised he offered you assistance, however. Did he try to trick you?”

“No. I never took the gag off except to feed him. I think he just got bored.”

“Feed him?” Tony raised his eyebrows. “I mean, makes sense since it’s too risky to untie his hands but. . . do you mean you actually spoon fed him?”

Carrie nodded.

The genius billionaire playboy philanthropist started to chortle, shaking with laughter. “Oh. I bet Pretty Boy loved that.”

“I think the entire experience was a humbling thing for him.” The teenager admitted.

“The lesson of humility takes time to. . . ah, “stick” as you say, for my family.” Thor admitted. “At least for Loki and I.”

The blonde teenager went into further detail of her stay at the island. Thor gaffed when she revealed she escorted Loki to the designated “bathroom” and how the two of them managed to collect enough food not to starve.

Then, she dropped the bombshell. Loki taking the Tesseract with him when she was too weak to stop him, returning to the cave (he must have brought Older Steve with him) and meeting Older Steve himself. The information he revealed.

Agents Barton and Romanoff looked at each other, stiff and cold fury in their eyes. There was fear too though, but Carrie couldn’t be sure as to why. They were both very casual about the high mortality rate of their professions and the increasingly nasty ways they could be killed. Steve had gone very still, in shock, horror and . . . was that relief?

Thor was pale.

“Thanos is _coming_.” He whispered.

“I take it that’s someone we should be afraid of.” Bruce looked like he wanted a drink he knew he wasn’t getting.

“He courts Death.” Thor muttered, pacing the room. “Wherever he goes, only half survive the encounter. Be it an entire planet or a lone ship – half of the poor souls are slain as a tribute to Death. He and his followers show no mercy – any man, woman, or child in their way is murdered until he deems the number satisfactory.”

Carrie paled as Bruce ran a hand over his face.

“If SHIELD falls to HYDRA we’ll be doomed way before he gets here.” Agent Romanoff said tightly. “We need to tell Fury.”

Tony was quiet, his expression unreadable except for the furrow of his brow that indicated his brain was turning the information over in his head.

“Old Steve told Carrie that HYDRA is watching SHIELD’s every move. How long has this been going on? How high up the chain of command are they?” Agent Barton fidgeted in place, foot tapping. “Fury and Hill, they’re clean, I know it. Everyone else though? What if those bastards snuck sleeper agents inside?”

“We need to do some serious homework.” Tony said, finally. “Well, I do anyway.”

“The files you hacked?” Agent Romanoff asked.

“Good place to start as any.” The billionaire seemed subdued, his jaw tight.

“What about the Tesseract?” Steve asked. “I . . . the other me said that Loki would give it back.”

“He said that Loki would give it up.” Bruce corrected. “Not to whom. For all we know it’s going to the hands of someone who _will_ help us in the future. That’s probably the safest way to hide it since SHIELD is compromised. The future Steve was also following the instructions of someone who told him things needed to happen this way.”

“I _must_ warn Asgard of Thanos.” Thor said urgently. “Without the Tesseract I cannot return home.”

“We can’t _not_ search for it either.” Steve agreed. “It would put the enemy on alert. We’ll have to see if there’s another way to send you home.”

“This is why I hate and love spoilers.” Tony sighed, thinking of all the work ahead of them. The next few years were going to be hell.

“What about me?” Carrie asked hesitantly. When all eyes turned to her, she continued. “You. . . you told me that Loki’s boss wanted to include me in the deal. What could he want with me?”

“That was speculation on my part.” Bruce cautioned; his lips pressed together.

“I guess it’s a good thing you’ll have to stay here for a while.” Tony muttered.

“What?” Carrie asked.

“Kid, moving you around right now would be reckless.” Agent Barton said. “For your own sake, it would be better if you recovered here. Besides, we have no idea who’s HYDRA. Putting you back in SHIELD’s fulltime care would be bad.”

“Understatement.” Steve said flatly, thinking of Bucky, strapped to a table after being tortured and experimented on. Thinking of the HYDRA bases he helped capture and the sight of the test subjects who died before rescue arrived. “We need to keep you as far away from them as possible.”

“I guess you’re right.” Carrie said. “I can get training too. . . and get to know Rachel.”

“Rachel?” Thor asked.

The blonde girl smiled, a real honest smile. “Mama lied about when Dad died. He left her and fathered a daughter with another woman. I have a little sister; her name is Rachel Lang.”

“Well, I’ll be dammed.” Tony said. “Congrats kid. Does she. . . ?”

“Yes.” She said. “Rachel has the same powers. I guess whatever this is, we got it from our father.”

“The women in your father’s family have a history of mental illness.” Agent Romanoff said. “This could have been why.”

“We need to talk to the Professor about this.” Bruce said worriedly. “If SHIELD doesn’t know about Carrie’s sister yet, we need to keep it that way.”

“They don’t.” Agents Barton and Romanoff assured him.

The next few minutes were filled with chatter as they discussed what their next move would be. Carrie would have to sit out much of the immediate preparations due to her enforced bedrest, but once she recovered and received training, the teenager would be able to pitch in.

Carrie sat back against her pillows. Whatever came next she would be facing it as part of a group, not alone. She had friends and a sister now. If she could go from the miserable emptiness that her life was in Chamberlain, to this instead. . . For all the violence and death this path held, it was better than what she _didn’t_ have before.

Carrie would face everything HYDRA and this Thanos threw at them with genuine, sincere, hope for a future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. The next story should be out within the next two weeks. I also have plans for collections of standalone one-shot stories on Carrie's interactions with other characters but that will be a side thing and mainly fluff. I'll probably start them after the next installment is complete.
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
